


Family.

by REIMPREG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Osamu and Atsumu are twins, Osamu and Kageyama, Post Mpreg, iwaizumi is a good dad, iwaizumi is the mother of atsumu, oikawa is a bad dad, they are older than Kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REIMPREG/pseuds/REIMPREG
Summary: Iwaizumi was shaking with the horror of what was happening. His thoughts just couldn't get in order. How.It.Could.Have.Happened. The only two thoughts that came to mind were: kill Oikawa or call Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Iwaizumi chose the latter.(briefly Oikawa forgot to use condoms during the Iwaizumi heat and this has BIG consequences. Iwaizumi became pregnant and afraid to tell Oikawa. It was worse than he was going to have twins.)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 57





	Family.

Iwaizumi was shaking with the horror of what was happening. His thoughts just couldn't get in order. How.It.Could.Have.Happened.He couldn't let go of the tremors in his body. Sitting on the cold floor of the toilet and looking at a pregnancy test that showed a positive answer. He knew his mom and dad wouldn't kill him for it, but they didn't want to tell him. The only two thoughts that came to mind were: kill Oikawa or call Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Iwaizumi chose the latter.After finding Hanamaki's phone number and clicking on it, Iwaizumi waited patiently for an answer. The hooting did not go long and a weary voice was heard.

\- "Iwaizumi?  
\- H...Hello...Are you not busy?  
\- Well... I'm not busy until I'm six. Did you want something?

Iwaizumi didn't even know how to express his problem. It was too hard. He knew Hanamaki was his closest friend and he would probably see the situation. But suddenly he'll tell Oikawa.

\- Just come to me, okay...  
\- Can I come with Matsukawa?  
\- Yes.  
\- I'll be there in an hour. Wait.  
\- Okay.

After turning off the bell, Iwaizumi quickly got up from the floor. Wrapping the dough with toilet paper and throwing it in the trash, he went to the kitchen. It's good that his parents were not at home, they went to relatives and should come in two weeks. This will make the task easier for a while. Turning on the kettle and delivering a mug of tea, Iwaizumi began to think about the further plan of his actions. His plan was far from finalized. He wanted to tell Oikawa the last thing.

The kettle boiled. Iwaizumi quickly poured water into the mug and threw out the tea bag and waited for Hanamaki and Matsukawa. The tea was hot, which Iwaizumi definitely miscalculated. Putting the mug on the table, he put his hands to his flat stomach and whispered, "I will never join you in my life."

*****

After the call from Iwaizumi, Hanamaki was a little alarmed. He and Matsukawa knew that Iwaizumi wanted to go to California for an internship with Takashi Utsui. That worried Matsukawa, too. A week ago, Oikawa went to college in Brazil. They used to talk on Skype a lot, but it's less common. Dressed and waiting for Matsukawa to find the jacket, they finally managed to safely leave the house.

\- Yo, Mattsun. What do you think alarmed Iwaizumi? That's weird. He doesn't usually have a problem. Even if he does, he never asked others.

\- I don't know. Probably something serious.

\- You are right.

\- A. We're here. So fast. I didn't even notice.

Knocking. They heard quick footsteps in the hallway. When the door opened, Iwaizumi was on his doorstep. He looked awful. Red eyes, apparently he was crying. His body was visibly trembling. It was definitely something bad.


End file.
